Hurt
by Midori12
Summary: "The great tragedy is not death, but what dies inside of you while you are living." Dreams and reality cannot go together. I am hurt by reality you created, but all I want is to dream forever. - Implied previous ChessShipping, Hilda x Hilbert; Implied Suicide


**Hurt**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_The great tragedy is not death but what dies inside of you while you are living._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I **dream** of a world of visible **words**, where Italics and bold can emphasize what I'm trying to say. They say a picture is worth a thousand **words**, but I feel that a thousand is too many. Just place two simple **words** next to it, like 'extravagant' or 'beautiful' and that shall be enough._

_But all **dreams** end eventually, and I must wake up to the **reality** that **words** spoken will never be visible and you will never understand how much the **words** I say really mean. Written letters to you are not good enough, as you always said that face to face conversations were the way to go. But you don't want to hear me, and **reality** **hurts**._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_I **dream** of a world in **color**, vibrant green grass we used to sit on and clear blue skies we would sit under. They say that people are happier when they see brighter **colors**, but I liked darker **colors** better. **Colors** are still **colors**, it's just that forest green is a little different than lime green._

_But all **dreams** end eventually, and I must wake up to the **reality** that the world is black and white and you will never understand that **colors** mean nothing anymore. I dyed my poofy hair black and I threw my jean shorts and pink shoestrings away. I've been told that my new plaid skirt is red, but I honestly cannot tell. But you don't want to see me, and **reality** **hurts**._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_I **dream** of a world filled with **flowers**, as far as the eye can see in every yard and field. They say that **flowers** represent many meaningful things, but there were too many to keep track of that I could only remember the rose, which was my favorite. It'll always look of an early Spring even in Winter, because the **flowers** won't wilt in the cold._

_But all **dreams** end eventually, and I must wake up to the **reality** that the **flowers** don't grow anymore, and you will never understand how much those **flowers** meant to me. I hoped that maybe I could see just one more rose slowly grow from a bud into a beautiful bush. But you never gave me one, and **reality hurts**._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_I **dream** of a world where I am truly **happy**, where my smile is as bright as the sun and you are there smiling with me. They say that people are better off alone, but I always feared being alone and you were there for me when I needed you. There are many different ways to measure **happiness**, but I didn't need a ruler or a scale to know that you were my **happiness**. And you told me I was yours._

_But all **dreams** end eventually, and I must wake up to the **reality** that I am not **happy** and I never will be. I have fallen so far into depression, there is no climbing out. I wake up from my false **dreams** every night tired and cold and angry, angry that I even woke up. I don't want to face **reality** because it **hurts**, I just want to **dream** forever where the **words** I speak show up in a silly Comic Sans font when I'm **happy** and there won't ever have to be another font because I'll always be **happy**, and where the **colors** are amazing and ever-changing because maybe I decided that the trees should be purple and the sky should be orange, and where the **flower** Pokémon blanket the world in beautiful roses and cherry blossoms while they Petal Dance. It will be a wonderful world and you will be right there beside me._

_They say that **dreams** can come true, but **dreams don't come true **no matter what anyone says. Because I believed you and trusted you and you said you'd **always **care no matter what, but you lied to me and you **hurt** me. You told me that **I **was the one that **hurt** you, and that doesn't even make any sense because I was always there for you, but you won't even listen to how you **hurt** me. I've been **hurt** all my life and all I had were my **dreams** to make me **happy**. But when we became friends and even more than that, everything changed and I didn't believe that I could ever be sad again._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_…_

_I **dream** of a world where **death** doesn't exist, and people live forever in peace and **happiness**. Tears don't exist because no one is sad, and **dreams** don't exist because no one needs them; everyone's ambitions have already come true._

_But my **dreams** don't have to end, because **death** is just like sleeping forever, right?_

* * *

**Reality is just a living nightmare.**

**~Midori**


End file.
